Often, individuals wish to view a program which requires users to set a media recorder to record the desired program or to contact another person to record the program on a user's behalf. The result is that viewers may miss out on programs that they would like to see because they lack the time to actually view the program, did not set their recorder to record the program, or could not get another person to record the program for them.
Various methods and systems exist for the recording of media, be it media in the form of conventional television, cable, Internet or satellite. The media can be recorded on tapes (e.g., VCR), digital storage sit on top boxes (e.g., TiVo) and hard disk or compact disk storage system. If there is no method of communicating with the storage device via remote access, then there is a lack of opportunity to record interesting media if user is away from the recording device.